


Broken Without You

by BSwanqueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion, F/F, Inspired by Once Upon a Time (TV), Multi, Once Upon a Time (TV) References, Other, Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time), Swan Queen Supernova 2019 (Once Upon a Time), SwanQueen Fanfiction Facebook Group (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSwanqueen/pseuds/BSwanqueen
Summary: Regina and Emma were in love. That is until Emma was mysteriously attacked and lost her memories. Her memories of her family and love for Regina. Regina must try to get Emma to remember her.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Swan Queen OTP, SwanQueen, Swanqueen





	1. Chapter 1

Regina and Emma were in love. That is until Emma was mysteriously attacked and forgot her love for Regina... a week before their wedding. Regina must try and get Emma to remember her.

Chapter 1

——————————————————————-

Emma and Regina were probably one of the most well known couples. They worked very hard towards their relationship and it took a lot of convincing (𝑒𝑠𝑝𝑒𝑐𝑖𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑦 𝑡𝑜 𝐸𝑚𝑚𝑎𝑠 𝑛𝑜𝑡 𝑠𝑜 𝑓𝑜𝑟𝑔𝑖𝑣𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑝𝑎𝑟𝑒𝑛𝑡𝑠) to accept that they were happy together. They lived in the big white mansion on Mifflin street with their son Henry.

—————————————————————-

Emma and Regina were off to work. Henry was going to school.

Regina got to her office, and she immediately sensed something was wrong.

𝚂𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚋𝚊𝚍 𝚒𝚜 𝚐𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚗. 𝙸 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚒𝚝.

She tried to ignore her feelings and continue on with her work, shoving aside a pile of papers and starting her computer up. She picked up her phone and called Emma, it rang twice, “Hello?” Emma said. Regina, surprised she answered considering her thoughts, “Oh, why hello Dear, sorry for the call already, I just wanted to make sure you were alright.” Emma, confused, asked, “Why? We just left the house I’m not even to the station yet”. Regina heard a giggle. “This isn’t funny, Miss Swan I’m have a bad feeling about today”. She sighed.

𝚆𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝙴𝚖𝚖𝚊 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚕𝚢.

“Well if you must know, Madame Mayor”. A slight change in the way she said her name sent chills down Reginas spine, “I have now arrived at the station, in perfectly healthy condition. Happy now?” Regina couldn’t help but give a throaty laugh. “Well, thats great news then isn’t it”.

“Yeah I guess so. Well I better go, bye Regina...Oh and, I love you”.

Regina smiled, “and I you”. The phone hung up.

——————————————————————

Emma sat on her creaky, old chair and put her feet up. She was confused as to why Regina was so scared for today. She shook her head, hearing foot steps. “Hey, Ruby!”.

“Hey Em, whatchya got going on today?”

“Oh, nothing really, I haven’t gotten any calls yet.” Emma smiled friendly at Ruby, knowing she was just lonely from working with Granny all the time.

“Well I brought you lunch” she said holding up a greasy bag.

“Great! Thanks Ruby!” She smiled like a child on their birthday.

“No problem, I’ll just go.” She began walking out.

Emma nodded, shoving French fries into her mouth.

——————————————————————-

Emma was finishing up paperwork.

𝙰𝚕𝚖𝚘𝚜𝚝 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚐𝚘 𝚑𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚁𝚎𝚐𝚒𝚗𝚊 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙷𝚎𝚗𝚛𝚢, 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝.

Emma heard a loud noise coming from the hallway. She ignored it thinking maybe a pile of papers fell. She’d pick them up on her way out.

Emma, flinched, hearing the loud noise coming from the hallway again. She turned in her chair and stood up, placing her hand on her gun. Then she saw it. Her eyes widened in horror and she tried to duck but it grabbed her by the collar and threw her into the cell, coming back and picking her up one more time, slamming her head against the wall.

Emma gently slid down the wall, unconscious.

The trisma. The most dangerous beings in all the lands, had just attacked Emma Swan.

——————————————————————


	2. 2

Chapter 2

——————

Regina and Henry sat at the dining table, busying themselves with the binders upon binders that Snow dropped off earlier (wedding plans). The dinner Regina made, was getting cold.

Henry sighed. “When do you think Emma’s coming home, Mom?” He asked pleadingly. Regina knew he was hungry.

Regina put her hand on his shoulder and said, “You can go ahead and eat. I’m going to call Emma once more. “ She gave him a warm smile, making sure he wasn’t scared.

She walked out of the dining room and into the living room just in case anything were to happen. She dialed Emma’s phone and put it up to her ear.

It rang until it disconnected. “What the...?” Regina rang again. Nobody answered. A short growl at the back of her throat escaped and she quickly shoved it back in before Henry heard anything.

Regina called Archie to ask if he would come watch Henry while she checked up on Emma. Regina left before Archie got there, she grinned thinking about how Henry said, “Its alright, mom. I guess I’ll save you guys some” and smirked. Regina rushed into her Merc and drove over the speed limit to the station.

She got out of her car preparing for the worst. She wasn’t expecting what she was about to see.

She ran down the hallway of the station, papers were everywhere, the drawers, thrown everywhere, decorations had fallen off their tables.

𝙾𝚑 𝚗𝚘

She suddenly felt tears springing up. She rushed into the office where the cells were and her clicking heels stopped dead in their tracks. She screamed. It wasn’t just any scream. It was a sad, angry, throaty, dry, deep scream. She ran towards Emma who’s head was bleeding profusely from the back of her skull and knelt down.

“Emma? Oh no..no, no, no... please no.” She felt the hot tears streaming down her face. She cupped Emma’s cheek in her hand and said again, “Emma? Emma? Please wake up! Please!”

She felt her hands trembling as she searched for her phone and found it in her coat pocket. She dialed 911. “Please...please help! Yes, Emma Swan, sheriffs station. This is Regina Mills...shes been attacked”.

Regina hung up as they said they were on their way. She knelt down further and kissed Emma, hoping something would happen like in those stupid fairytales. Nothing. She cried harder.

It was a whisper. You could barely make it out. “Emma? Please come back to me. “

She picked Emma up and laid her across her legs and held Emma in her arms. She played with Emma’s hair, and cried.

All you could hear were the sirens, then the paramedics, then, screaming. Loud, deathly screaming. They took Emma away from Regina.

Reginas sobs filled the room. One of the paramedics said, “Mayor Mills we need to get her to the hospital, you need to let her go!”

“No, no please!!! Please let me come!” She was bawling at this point. Holding onto Emma’s hand and arm for dear life.

She didn’t care what they said. She got into the ambulance, never leaving Emma’s side.

———-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

———

Regina had shoved her way into the ambulance. She wasn’t leaving Emma’s side. She kept getting pushed out of the way but each time she’d reach back and would grip Emma’s hand as hard as she could.

She kept crying as flashbacks of Emma laying on the ground came to her. Then flashbacks of the call with Emma this morning. She remembered it all too well. Happiness.

They came to a stop as they’d arrived at the hospital. The paramedics ushered Regina away from Emma which made her angry.

She stomped out of the ambulance. “Are you completely and utterly stupid or are you just simply no good at what you do?” She stated waving a shaking hand at him.

The paramedic stared at her dumbfounded. “What?”

She stared at him with cold, dark eyes. “I’ll say it in a nicer way.” She said slowly. “Are you going to rip me away from my fiancé, or let me stay with her?” She asked, calmly. But you could see the rage building up in her eyes.

The paramedic looked at her and nodded, allowing her to take her hand once more.

Regina nodded in thanks.

————————

This time, as they had entered the hospital and were rushing Emma to a room, they needed Regina to leave. Regina didn’t agree with the idea but understood, Emma needed medical attention. Now.

Regina sat in the waiting room, her swollen, bloodshot eyes, were starting to make things hard to see. She sat up straight with her legs crossed, and hands folded in her lap.

“Damn it!” She said. She picked up her phone, remembering she had left Henry with Archie.

“Hello?” An exhausted mans voice answered.

“Yes, hello, Archie“. she choked back her tears in case Henry had stayed up, wondering what happened.

He yawned. “Is there something wrong Regina?” He tensed hearing a muffled cry. “Regina?”

“I..I need you to watch Henry for longer. “ She started crying and didn’t try to muffle it this time.

“Why, yes, yes of course. Is everything okay, Regina?”

He heard her clearing her throat, “no”. And the phone hung up.

————————-

In the hospital room, everyone was rushing.

They needed towels, and tools, and medication, and aside from that: Emma had awoken. And she was delusional. She was fighting the Doctors and Nurses and wouldn’t let them touch her.

They eventually called Psych and had to get restraints brought down. She fought hard when they tied her down. They injected her with sterilizers so she would relax so they could help her. As soon as she had relaxed, they began helping her.

They needed head X-Rays. She had broken ribs, and a dislocated shoulder, as well as cuts and lesions on her face and body. She had to have several stitches in. And they had to clean up the back of her head where the blood was coming out of and patch it up.

—————-

Regina sat in the waiting room, impatiently. She grimaced at how dirty the room was, considering it was a hospital. She started tapping her foot. The more worried she was, the louder the tapping got. A boy, not even 6, walked up to her with an irritated look across his face. Regina turned her head and looked at him, and said, “Yes, Dear?”.

“Can you stop doing that?” He asked, his mouth in a frown.

“Excuse me?” Her face was expressionless.

“I said... can you stop tapping your foot? It’s annoying.” He crossed his arms, and smirked at her. She narrowed her eyes at him and stood up, then shrunk down on her knees to his level.

“I’ll have you know that-“ her moment of rage was cut off by his mother running over.

“Noah! There you are. Come here, now.” The boy shrugged and stuck his tongue out at Regina. Reginas rage and fury had built up and she lashed out.

“I don’t know who you think you are young man but that is VERY disrespectful, I have never met such a rude young man-“ she snapped her mouth shut noticing the boy. His mouth was agape and tears were forming, he was huddled against his mother who looked like she was about to lash out on her. Regina started walking towards them apologetically, she felt extremely awful and wanted to apologize.

She was a couple feet away when the mother reached out and slapped Regina on the right side of her face. Reginas hand immediately flew up and gripped her face due to the ringing in her right ear. She gasped. They stared at each other for several seconds. Regina holding her cheek, and the woman glaring at her.

“Don’t EVER talk to my somebody's child like that again”. The woman said. Regina let go of her cheek, and slapped the woman across her face. The woman yelped. Regina stood there staring at her. The woman gestured for her son to go buy a snack. She looked at Regina. They just stood there for a moment. And all of Reginas anger and rage, and sadness, was let out.

She basically ran towards the woman and grabbed her by the shirt to bring her closer, she then slapped her again and the woman grabbed Reginas hair, Reginas eyes widened and she growled, grabbing the woman’s wrist and driving it behind the woman, pinning it at her back, causing the woman to yell. The next thing Regina knew she was being grabbed by a doctor and so was the other woman. Both of them still trying to grab at each other and yelling at each other as they were being dragged backwards, away from one another.

The man sat Regina down in the chair and the other man sat the woman in her chair. They broth glared at each other, blood running out of their nose, or cheeks. The man crossed his arms and looked at both of them.

“Look ladies, I know you’re both worried and panicking about your loved ones, and you're angry and needed to take it out on someone but leave it outside the hospital. “ Reginas whole body softened remembering why she was here and then tensed.

“How long until I can see Emma. She looked at him, he noticed her face going pale. He looked away and said, “it took a bit but we got her to calm down and we restrained her-“ Regina stood up immediately and grabbed him by his collar.

“You did WHAT?” She yelled in his face. Her eyes going back to being cold and dark. He glanced down at her hands shaking while holding his collar. He grabbed her wrists and tried to gently taking them off but it was no use. He just said, “come with me.” She let go, her palms sweaty and her nails had dug into her skin.

——————

They got to Emma’s room. Regina rushed passed the Doctor and ran over to Emma.

Emma looked at her wide-eyed, wondering why the woman was running towards her and then wondering why there was blood on her. She felt a hand grabbing hers and the brunette woman was looking at her and crying.

“Emma”. Regina said crying. She smiled. “I’m so glad you’re okay, my love”. Emma’s head whipped up to Regina.

“My love?” She questioned. Reginas smile immediately faded.

“W..what?” Regina said. Her heart pounding inside of her chest. She let go of Emma’s hand.

“Who are you?” Emma said looking at Regina with such a confused look. As she said that, the look of confusion only grew larger because Regina fell to her knees and began crying, hysterically.

“No, no, please, no”. She was practically yelling. “Emma please you have to remember me, PLEASE Emma”. She covered her face with her hands and crouched lower to the ground.

“What’s going on?” Emma looked at the Doctor, who had his hand on Reginas shoulder, and then to Regina who was now saying Emma’s name over, and over, and over. It was barely a whisper.

————-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3


	4. 4

Regina was still slumped over, crying. Not as much as before but enough.

The doctor took his hand off Reginas shoulder, sighing. He put his hands under both her arms and began to lift her up. “no..” it was faint, barely a whisper, barely audible. The Doctor kept pulling her up. “NO” she yelled. He jumped and let her go.

She was on her knees now. She put one hand on the ground to help lift her onto her feet. She stood, trembling. She looked at Emma who looked terrified.

“You really don’t remember me, Emma?” Emma blinked at her and shook her head slowly. Regina looked down and rubbed her eyes.

She looked back at Emma and felt hot tears coming back up, and basically ran out of the room. Emma yelled, “I’m sorry!”

Regina kept running until she wasn’t in the hospital anymore. She ran into the rain and stood there, getting soaked. She fell to her knees on the sidewalk and put her head in her hands and cried again.

—————-

David and Snow rushed to the hospital. They were getting out of their car when they saw a body kneeling on the ground.

𝙒𝙝𝙤 𝙬𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙗𝙚 𝙤𝙪𝙩 𝙞𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙧𝙖𝙞𝙣 𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙣 𝙞𝙩𝙨 𝙥𝙤𝙪𝙧𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨?

They walked over to it, soon realizing that it was Regina. Snow ran up to her, “Regina? Regina what is it!? Is she..is she..” her sentence trailed off as she put her hand on Reginas shoulder, feeling her body tremble under her touch.

Regina looked up, eyes blood shot and puffy. “No. But she might as well be.” Snow looked at her and her eyes filled with tears. She shook them away and nodded at David, “Help me.” He nodded and grabbed one of Reginas arms and snow grabbed the other and together they lifted her off the ground. Reginas head buried into snows shoulder and she started crying even more due to the unfamiliar gesture.

They started walking back towards the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3


	5. 5

Snow and David were now walking into the hospital, Regina tucked between them, shaking and crying.

Snow looked up and saw a Doctor staring at them. She sat Regina and David down and went to talk to him.

“I’m guessing your Emma’s Doctor?” She says, cocking her head to the right, her eyes full of sadness but her face is stiff.

“Yes..yes I am”. He looks down and rubs his arm and then looks away from her, not being able to keep eye contact. He rubbed his face.

“What’s wrong? What’s happened?” She asked getting impatient with his child like movements.

“She doesn’t remember anything. She’s lost all her memories. I’m sorry I don’t know what happened and then Regina got angry and...” his sentence trailed off as his eyes landed on Regina. Her body was shaking violently and David was rubbing her shoulder. The doctor put his hand over his eyes.

Snows hand was at her mouth and the tears were staring to flow. She hugged him and said, “it’s okay. I know you tried your best.” He shook his head and walked to Emma’s room to do more tests.

————-

Snow walked back over to Regina and David. Snow sat down on the opposite side of Regina and put her hand on her back. Reginas legs lifted up to her chest and she shook her head.

Snow and David turned to look at Regina when they heard a muffled, “why?”. They both looked away from her. David rubbing his face and Snow wiping away a tear.

———-

The doctor came in. “She’s settled and she’s calmed down if you guys would like to come see her.” Snow and David immediately stood up, grabbing Regina.

“No!” Regina yelled tugging back from their grip and slamming herself back into the chair. Snow and David looked at each other and then Snow bent down, “Regina, you can’t ignore her. She needs you as much as you need her. She needs our help. She needs her family”. Regina looked at snow and wiped a tear.

“But she doesn’t even remember us”. She stuttered our as tears were falling. Snow grabbed her hand, “She will. She will remember us.” Regina nodded and stood up, her hand still in Snows. Snow frowned and looked at the ground, hoping, just hoping what she said could be true.

—————

They were close to the room now. Regina was shaking because she was scared. She was walking behind Snow and David so that when they entered the room she wasn’t the first person Emma saw.

They entered the room. Snow first, then David. Regina hung around close to the door. Snow and David rushed to Emma’s side.

“Honey, are you okay?” Snow brushed away a hair from Emma’s face. Emma backed away a little, confused. “What?” Emma asked. Snow covered her hand to her mouth and began walking away. David shuffled next to Emma’s bed and said, “I know you don’t remember us, Emma, but we’re your family.” He pointed to Snow, “that’s your mother, your son is at Regina and yours house...” he heard Regina sniffle and stopped talking. He looked over and saw Regina crumple to the floor, her head in her hands. Snow walked over to her. “What’s wrong?” Snow asked, confused.

“He...he said our house. Emma doesn’t remember. She..she doesn’t...” Snow rubbed her shoulders and grabbed her arm, lifting her off the ground and hugging her.

———-

Emma sat up and was nodding as David basically told their whole life story to her. She stole glances at Regina whenever she was told about their life together and how they were supposed to get married in just a week. She saw the pain, and the sadness. She felt awful that she didn’t remember Regina. She just wanted to walk over and give her a hug and tell her everything would be okay. Because a part of Emma felt something. She remembered her. Maybe not everything but she remembered something. She couldn’t explain it.

——————

Emma talked to all of them one by one as they told her everything about herself. Until they got to Regina. She looked away from Emma. Snow grabbed David’s arm. “We should go to the cafeteria.” She gave Regina and Emma a warm smile and they both walked out.

“You can sit next to me, you know. You don’t need to be afraid.” Emma said examining Regina. She was sitting on the couch on the opposite side of the room. Her hand was against her neck, playing with a necklace. A necklace that Emma has bought for her. Her other hand resting in her lap. Regina nodded and grabbed a chair and moved closer to Emma. She sniffed and wiped her eyes. She finally brought herself to look into Emma’s eyes. They sat there for at least 5 minutes just staring. Emma broke the silence with her stupid remarks, of course.

“Sooo, we’re supposed to get married or something”. Regina let out a wet laugh. “Or something”. Emma reaches out and wiped away a tear off of Reginas face. Regina leaned into Emma’s hand, a small smile creeping on her face. She reached her hand up and held onto Emma’s wrist so she couldn’t pull away. Emma’s mouth quirked into a small smile as well, “you know, I do remember something.” Reginas eyes shot up and she grabbed Emma’s hand and pulled it into her lap, holding it with both hands now. She stared at Emma as she said, “I remember love. I remember family. It’s the smallest things and I don’t see people it’s just... it’s just feelings. Like warmth and love and being at home.” Regina smiled, knowing that even the slightest memory could be a sign that she could remember everything. “That’s amazing.” She places Emma’s hand in hers and Regina brought it to her mouth, and kissed it. They both sat in the hospital room, smiling at each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma and Regina had both fallen asleep by the time Snow and Charming walked back into the room a few hours later. Snow had tried to come back several times but David insisted they stayed in the cafeteria or the waiting room.

“They need time, Snow.” He gave her a small smile and she would sit back down.

—————

When they walked into the room and examined the scene, they both smiled. Emma was laying on the bed with one hand on her abdomen and the other holding Regina’s hand. Regina was sitting in a chair and her head and arms were resting on the bed.

Snow grabbed David’s hand and they looked at each other and they knew, they just knew they would all be together soon.

—————-

𝗧𝗛𝗘 𝗡𝗘𝗫𝗧 𝗠𝗢𝗥𝗡𝗜𝗡𝗚:

Emma started to wake up. She looked down and saw Regina, still fast asleep with her head resting on her arms. She gave Regina’s hand a squeeze. She just knew when she looked at her that she loved her. She knew that she wanted to be with her - memories or not-.

———-

Regina started waking up. She brushed her dark hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear before rubbing her eyes. Her back was stiff from sleeping bent over. She sat up straight and looked at Emma who had supposedly been watching her. She smiled. “Hi.”

“Hi”. It was all Emma could think of. She didn’t really know how to talk to her. She wished she could remember her. She wanted to so bad. The silence was growing stronger as they sat and stared. Emma broke the silence.

“So... do you want to like uhm do something today I guess like go for a walk or- well I have to be in the wheelchair of course but-“. Regina cut her off, chuckling. “Of course. I’d love too.”

Emma flinched. She closed her eyes. 𝑆ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑖𝑛 𝑎 𝑣𝑒𝑟𝑦 𝑙𝑎𝑟𝑔𝑒 ℎ𝑜𝑢𝑠𝑒. 𝑆ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑖𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑘𝑖𝑡𝑐ℎ𝑒𝑛 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑠ℎ𝑒 𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑘𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜𝑤𝑎𝑟𝑑𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑠𝑡𝑜𝑣𝑒, 𝑅𝑒𝑔𝑖𝑛𝑎 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑛𝑑𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑠𝑡𝑖𝑟𝑟𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑠𝑜𝑚𝑒𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑔. 𝑆ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑑𝑜𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑠𝑎𝑚𝑒 𝑑𝑒𝑒𝑝, 𝑡ℎ𝑟𝑜𝑎𝑡𝑦 𝑙𝑎𝑢𝑔ℎ. She blinked again and Regina was staring at her. “Are you okay, Emma?”

“Uh... yeah, yeah I think so I just.. I just remembered something.” Regina smiled, “What was it?” Emma blinked remembering it again. “I was in a big house”, 𝑓𝑙𝑎𝑠ℎ𝑒𝑠 𝑜𝑓 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑘𝑖𝑡𝑐ℎ𝑒𝑛,” you were there”, 𝑅𝑒𝑔𝑖𝑛𝑎 𝑡𝑢𝑟𝑛𝑒𝑑 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑠𝑚𝑖𝑙𝑒𝑑 𝑎𝑡 𝐸𝑚𝑚𝑎, “you were stirring something”, 𝑎𝑚𝑎𝑧𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑠𝑚𝑒𝑙𝑙𝑠 𝑤𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑐𝑜𝑚𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡𝑜 𝐸𝑚𝑚𝑎𝑠 𝑛𝑜𝑠𝑒, “and you... you were laughing”. 𝐸𝑚𝑚𝑎 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑎𝑡 𝑅𝑒𝑔𝑖𝑛𝑎 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝑠𝑜 𝑚𝑢𝑐ℎ 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑐𝑜𝑚𝑝𝑎𝑠𝑠𝑖𝑜𝑛.

“Oh, well.. that’s amazing now isn’t it, Dear. I’m glad your memories are coming back. I remember that night all too well”. She sighed. “It was one of our very many dates.” Emma grabbed Reginas hand. “I know I don’t remember you, but I want too. And if just hearing your laugh has triggered my memories, I want to stay with you.” She just now noticed, looking into Regina’s eyes, that Regina was tearing up, and smiling. “I’d love that”.

————

Regina was pushing Emma in her wheel chair. It was silent, and it was nice. It wasn’t awkward either it just felt.. normal. Regina eventually stopped pushing Emma and put her beside and bench and Regina sat down on the bench. Emma looked at her, she couldn’t tell what her emotions were. It was almost like she had put a wall up.

𝑂𝑟 𝑚𝑎𝑦𝑏𝑒 𝑖𝑡 ℎ𝑎𝑑 𝑔𝑜𝑛𝑒 𝑢𝑝 𝑏𝑒𝑐𝑎𝑢𝑠𝑒 𝑠ℎ𝑒 𝑑𝑖𝑑𝑛𝑡 𝑟𝑒𝑚𝑒𝑚𝑏𝑒𝑟 ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑠ℎ𝑒 𝑑𝑜𝑒𝑠𝑛𝑡 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤 ℎ𝑜𝑤 𝑡𝑜 𝑓𝑒𝑒𝑙.

It was Emma who spoke first. “So we were supposed to get married? Tell me about that”. She said, she noticed Reginas breath hitching, and put her hand on Reginas thigh to calm her down. She saw Regina’s mouth quirk into a tiny smile.

“Yes, I suppose we were”. A tear dropped. “In 5 days. It was going to be by my Apple tree. Your mother- Snow was planning it. We had a beautiful day planned.” Another tear fell.

“I’m sorry this happened. I really wish I could remember. I know you’re telling the truth. I can, I don’t know, I can feel it”. She winced at her own stupidity. Regina once again laughed and Emma looked at her and she had a huge smile plastered on her face.

𝑆ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑖𝑛 𝑎 𝑏𝑒𝑑𝑟𝑜𝑜𝑚. 𝑆ℎ𝑒 𝑠𝑎𝑡 𝑢𝑝 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑘𝑒𝑑 𝑎𝑟𝑜𝑢𝑛𝑑. 𝑇ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑎 𝑑𝑜𝑜𝑟 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑛 𝑎𝑛𝑜𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟. 𝑃𝑜𝑠𝑠𝑖𝑏𝑙𝑦 𝑎 𝑏𝑎𝑡ℎ𝑟𝑜𝑜𝑚 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑎 𝑐𝑙𝑜𝑠𝑒𝑡. 𝑇ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑎 𝑣𝑎𝑛𝑖𝑡𝑦 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑎 𝑚𝑖𝑟𝑟𝑜𝑟 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑡𝑤𝑜 𝑑𝑟𝑒𝑠𝑠𝑒𝑟𝑠. 𝑇ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑠ℎ𝑢𝑓𝑓𝑙𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑎𝑔𝑎𝑖𝑛𝑠𝑡 ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑠𝑖𝑑𝑒. 𝑆ℎ𝑒 𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑘𝑒𝑑 𝑑𝑜𝑤𝑛 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑠𝑎𝑤 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑜𝑚𝑎𝑛...𝑅𝑒𝑔𝑖𝑛𝑎. 𝑆ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑠𝑙𝑒𝑒𝑝𝑖𝑛𝑔. 𝐸𝑚𝑚𝑎 𝑡𝑟𝑖𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑙𝑎𝑦 𝑏𝑎𝑐𝑘 𝑑𝑜𝑤𝑛 𝑏𝑢𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑚𝑜𝑣𝑒𝑚𝑒𝑛𝑡 𝑤𝑜𝑘𝑒 𝑅𝑒𝑔𝑖𝑛𝑎 𝑢𝑝. “ℎ𝑒𝑙𝑙𝑜 𝑏𝑒𝑎𝑢𝑡𝑖𝑓𝑢𝑙“. 𝐸𝑚𝑚𝑎 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑓𝑟𝑜𝑧𝑒𝑛 𝑏𝑢𝑡 𝑠ℎ𝑒 𝑓𝑒𝑙𝑡 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑑𝑠 𝑐𝑜𝑚𝑒 𝑡𝑜 ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑎𝑠 𝑖𝑓 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑦 𝑤𝑒𝑟𝑒𝑛’𝑡 ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑜𝑤𝑛. 𝐴𝑠 𝑖𝑓 𝑠𝑜𝑚𝑒𝑜𝑛𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑠𝑝𝑒𝑎𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑓𝑜𝑟 ℎ𝑒𝑟. 𝑆ℎ𝑒 𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑙𝑖𝑧𝑒𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑠ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑠𝑛’𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑜𝑛𝑒 𝑠𝑝𝑒𝑎𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔. 𝐼𝑡 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑎 𝑚𝑒𝑚𝑜𝑟𝑦. 𝑆ℎ𝑒 𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑘𝑒𝑑 𝑏𝑎𝑐𝑘 𝑑𝑜𝑤𝑛 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑅𝑒𝑔𝑖𝑛𝑎 𝑠𝑚𝑖𝑙𝑒𝑑, 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑠𝑎𝑚𝑒 𝑠𝑚𝑖𝑙𝑒 𝑠ℎ𝑒 ℎ𝑎𝑑 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑠𝑒𝑒𝑛 𝑜𝑛 ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑓𝑎𝑐𝑒 𝑎𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑏𝑒𝑛𝑐ℎ. “𝐼 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢“. 𝑅𝑒𝑔𝑖𝑛𝑎 𝑠𝑎𝑖𝑑, 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑠𝑚𝑖𝑙𝑒 𝑠𝑡𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑜𝑛 ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑓𝑎𝑐𝑒.

“I love you too”. Emma murmured. Not realizing she had said it out loud.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Possible suicide attempt.

TRIGGER WARNING: attempted suicide.

—————

𝟮 𝗗𝗔𝗬𝗦 𝗟𝗔𝗧𝗘𝗥:

Emma was waking up from a nap. She could feel someone watching her, she also heard mumbling voices. She kept her eyes closed in an attempt to listen. She could hear Regina, she was on the phone with someone, “Well yes... I do want to show her... will you just listen?... of course... yes... goodbye”. She heard footsteps coming towards her. And what happened next wasn't something she was expecting or ready for. She felt lips touch hers.

She bolted upright almost smacking Regina in the head. “What the HELL are you doing!?” Regina stared at her in complete shock, she had one hand on her stomach. Her faced was getting paler and paler. Emma sighed heavily, annoyed with the silence. “Hello?? Why the hell did you just kiss me?”

Regina blinked again and swallowed. “Well...I...I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-“. She was cut off by an angry Emma. “You can’t just kiss people you don’t know, you know that right? That’s so... so weird. It’s not okay”. She wanted to punch herself for not coming up with smarter words. The brunette stared at her and then finally came up with words. “But I thought we’ve been having a wonderful time and... and that one time you said you loved me...” her sentence trailed off and Emma could see tears.

“I.. was just caught up in something I didn’t... that doesn’t mean KISS me!” She looked at the woman who was now freely crying. She didn’t say anything for a long time. Regina finally looked away from Emma and put her hand to her head. “I’m sorry”. Was all she said and she walked out of the room.

———-

Emma felt like such an ass. She knew that Regina and her had something special. It was just weird to wake up to that. She just didn’t know how to handle it. Again, she knew there was something there but Emma didn’t remember it and Regina should know to not kiss her, right?

—————

Regina walked into her house. She threw her purse and keys on the table by the doorway. She ripped off her jacket and threw it on the ground. She had tear streaks and mascara running down her face from crying. She was still crying. She was angry, but she was upset. Upset at everything. Why did this have to happen. They were supposed to get married in 3 days now. They had a family and they loved each other. Why. Just. Why. She went into the kitchen, her heart was pounding. She needed to break something. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and threw it... not knowing that instead of breaking... it called someone. That someone being Snow White. She answered “Hello?”. She was interrupted by the sounds of screaming and crying and glass breaking. “Regina? Is everything alright? What’s going on??”. She became extremely worried as the glass breaking sounds stopped but the crying didn’t. She started yelling into the phone but Regina didn’t hear anything. Snow tried one more time, “Regina!?”. And silence.

Snow grabbed her coat and David and rushed out the door. She knew something was wrong she could FEEL it.

————-

Regina stopped throwing the dishes and glass cups. She slid down to the floor on top of all the glass, ignoring the pieces stabbing into her skin as she was sitting down. She put her head back against the cabinet doors and cried. She just cried. She could start to feel the glass driving into her legs and she looked down. Her eyes were hard to see through, due to the tears filling up her eyes. She picked up a piece of glass and just played with it for a bit before putting it to one of her wrists and drawing a line. She hissed in pain. She threw the glass on the floor, knowing this was a huge mistake. She tried to get up and grab a towel to hold her wrists and to call Snow but she couldn’t find a damn towel or a phone anywhere. She started to feel dizzy from the crying and barely sleeping and the now gushing with blood cut on her wrist. She sat against a wall and once more slid down, too tired to do anything.

—————-

Snow and David rushed up to Reginas door as soon as they parked their car. Snow began pounding on the door. 𝑆𝑖𝑙𝑒𝑛𝑐𝑒. Snow looked at David and he nodded and proceeded to kick the door in. Snow rushed in and noticed Reginas jacket on the floor. She turned a light on and immediately noticed a few pieces of broken glass in the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen, not even seeing Regina slumped against a wall to her left because she was partly hidden by a closet with china in it. She walked towards the island and saw... blood? She knelt down to inspect more but heard a gasp come from David. She looked up, “What is it, David?”. He was pointing to the ground, “she...shes right..here she’s over...oh my god...” Snow stood up and ran over to him. She immediately saw her, her pants were covered in blood, 𝑓𝑟𝑜𝑚 𝑠𝑖𝑡𝑡𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑜𝑛 𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑔𝑙𝑎𝑠𝑠, her makeup was smeared and there was clear tear marks. But the worst part of it all, there was a gash on one of her wrists. Snow immediately started crying and covered a hand to her mouth as she knelt down, “Oh no, honey, no, no”. She put her hand under Reginas head and lifted her onto her lap.”David...” He was just staring, tears falling down his cheeks. “David!” She yelled and he snapped his head towards his wife, “yeah..yes I’m sorry, what?”. “You need to call 911, NOW!” She yelled and he immediately dug in his pocket and did as he was asked. Snow turned back to Regina. Tears falling freely. “I thought everything was okay...”

—————-

The ambulance finally came and a man and a woman rushed in with a gurney. They lifted Regina off of Snows lap and strapped her in and put her in the ambulance. Snow and David climbed in after her. They watched as they put drugs and an iv in her. They wrapped her wrist and said they’d need to do stitches but they couldn’t do it right now because of the driving. Snow just observed Regina. She noticed how much blood was actually on her pants, now that there was lights. She wondered what happened, did she fall? Did she sit on the glass? Snows eyes widened as she saw Regina stirring, waking up. Her eyes opened and dark eyes met her green ones. “Snow?” Snow started crying again, “Yeah, it’s me everything's going to be alright, I promise just hold tight, okay?” Regina looked so confused and then she inspected herself. As soon as she saw herself she remembered and she started crying. “I didn’t mean to...to do this I just... I didn’t want feel anything anymore, it was...I don’t know it wasn’t painful”. She looked at Snow and David. David had his head in his hands but Regina could see tears dropping. “I really didn’t mean it, I swear”. She was crying hysterically now. It just made David cry more but Snow got up and knelt by Regina, grabbing her hand. “It’s okay, Regina. We’re going to get you help. It’s okay”. Regina nodded and stared straight up into the ceiling of the ambulance, growing extremely tired. She let her eyes close and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The ambulance arrived at the hospital.

——-

They were rushing into the hospital with Regina on the gurney, she was still passed out. David and Snow clung to her side as they ran to the room to start working on her. They ran past Emma’s room. She sat up, noticing the ruckus outside her room. She saw Snow and David running along side the gurney but couldn’t see who was on it. 𝑊ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑖𝑠 𝑔𝑜𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑜𝑛.

——-

Snow and David were standing outside Reginas room. It was very calm inside, they were picking glass pieces out of her legs, and they already stitched her wrist up. They had her other wrist that was not affected under restraints. It was just a precaution from psych because any patients that are or were suicidal are to be placed under some type of restraints.

—————

Emma was wondering what was going on. She sat up and began walking towards her door. She looked out into the hallway and noticed David and Snow standing silently outside of a room a couple doors down. Emma left her room and started walking towards them.

“Hey, what’s going on I heard a bunch of noises. Did someone die?” She was just joking but she winced when David and Snow looked at her, expressionless. “Did I say something wrong?” Snow finally spoke, “No. We’re just very tired after what happened tonight”. Snow waved her hand towards the room Regina was in. No doctors were in there anymore. It was just Regina, she was sleeping. Emma nodded her head not noticing Regina yet. She turned her head towards the room and her eyes immediately widened.

—————

𝑊ℎ𝑦 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑅𝑒𝑔𝑖𝑛𝑎 ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒, 𝑤ℎ𝑦 𝑑𝑜𝑒𝑠 𝑠ℎ𝑒 ℎ𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝑟𝑒𝑠𝑡𝑟𝑎𝑖𝑛𝑡𝑠 𝑜𝑛, 𝑤ℎ𝑦 𝑑𝑜 ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑙𝑒𝑔𝑠 ℎ𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝑏𝑎𝑛𝑑𝑎𝑔𝑒𝑠 𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑜𝑓 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑚, 𝑤ℎ𝑦 𝑑𝑜𝑒𝑠 ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑤𝑟𝑖𝑠𝑡 ℎ𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝑏𝑎𝑛𝑑𝑎𝑔𝑒𝑠 𝑜𝑛 𝑖𝑡.

𝑊𝑎𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑚𝑦 𝑓𝑎𝑢𝑙𝑡?

————-

She looked at Snow and David, she waited until they turned away to talk to a doctor before walking into the room. She was by her bedside now and she felt extreme guilt wash over her, suddenly knowing what happened. She whispered, “it’s all my fault...”. Tears started to fall. She grabbed a chair and pulled it up beside Reginas bed and held Reginas hand until she fell asleep.

——————

Reginas pov:

Her head was pounding, her wrist ached. She opened her eyes and scrunched her face because of the bright light cascading in from the windows. She tried to bring her hand up to cover her eyes but it was restrained. She looked down at her wrist, she went to bring her other hand over to get the cuff off but when she looked over, Emma was there. She didn’t know what to do. She just sat there staring at her until she finally got her hand free from her after wiggling it out of her grasp. She played with the cuff for 5 minutes trying to get it off. “I don’t think that’s going to work”. She heard a small chuckle. She turned her head to see Emma, smiling smugly with her arms and legs crossed. Regina gave her a smirk and said, “Yes, well, I shouldn’t even be in this ridiculous cuff, I should have you know I can sue you all”. “Oh, yes, I’m sure you can”. Emma leaned forward. “I’m so scared”. She, once again, smiled smugly, making Regina’s blood boil. “I’m not speaking to you right now, Miss Swan. Will you just get me someone to come take this stupid cuff of or must I do everything myself?” She stared at Emma, eyes narrowed. “Yeah sure I’ll get you your doctor, Madame Mayor”. Emma walked out of the room, knowing the mayor was watching her. She turned at the doorway to see the Mayor staring at her backside, “Stop staring at my ass”. Regina flinched and turned her head towards the cuff again. “I wasn’t”. Emma nodded her head, chuckled, and left.

—————

Emma returned several minutes later with a doctor who had a key in her hand. The doctor looked like Emma had just beat her into coming in here to take the cuff off. She walked, very fast, over to Reginas bed and stuck the key in and took it off. Regina’s face was a mixture of confusion and amusement. She rubbed her wrist. “Thank you, Dear”. The doctor nodded her head and proceeded to practically run out of the room.

Regina barked with laughter after the doctor had fully left the room. The noise made Emma jump and she turned her head to look at Regina who was shaking from laughter. “Oh my, what did you do to the poor thing?” She laughed again covering her mouth from a snort this time. Emma couldn't help the smile that was overcoming her face. “Nothing much, just knocked a little sense into her, I suppose”. She didn’t know what to say. She just wanted to do everything that she could to help Regina, knowing that whatever happened to her was caused by Emma. She began walking to Regina’s side. Regina stopped laughing when she looked up to see Emma, who was now directly by her bed, staring at her.

“What’s wron-“ She was cut off when Emma grabbed the sides of Regina’s face and kissed her. Regina’s hands flew up. One cupping Emma’s cheek and one behind her neck. Regina gasped when she felt Emma’s tongue slide into her mouth. When they pulled away they were out of breath. Emma sat on the chair beside her and smiled awkwardly. Regina smiled back.


	9. Chapter 9

𝗧𝗛𝗘 𝗗𝗔𝗬 𝗘𝗠𝗠𝗔 𝗜𝗦 𝗗𝗜𝗦𝗖𝗛𝗔𝗥𝗚𝗘𝗗 𝗙𝗥𝗢𝗠 𝗧𝗛𝗘 𝗛𝗢𝗦𝗣𝗜𝗧𝗔𝗟:

Emma was packing her bags. She walked over to the closet and grabbed a handful of hangers and shoved them into a bag, not noticing Regina was there. “You should really take those all off the hangers and fold them neatly, Dear. They’re going to get wrinkled”. She smiled as Emma looked at her with a frown. “I don’t want to”. She smirked and Regina chuckled at her childish ways.

Regina walked to Emma and ran her hand up her arm, stopping at her elbow, she pulled her into her embrace and kissed Emma, she poured all her love for her into the kiss. Emma could feel it, it was very passionate. Regina pulled away and gave Emma a look of disappointment and began taking her clothes out of the bag, which Emma sighed heavily at, and began folding them and putting them back in the bag.

\- - - - - - - -

Snow and David came by later that day. They had Henry, who looked extremely nervous and Regina had to sit him down and hold him while he talked to Emma. He was very fidgety. Regina understood, of course. They just want their Emma back. Snow and David both left and they took Henry with them so that Regina and Emma could have their time alone to readjust to their home.

\- - - - - - - - -

They pulled up to the white mansion.

Regina pulled the keys out of the ignition and glanced at Emma, who was dumbly staring at the house with her mouth open. “Do close that mouth of yours before flies find their way in it, Dear”. Emma closed her mouth abruptly and smiled nervously at Regina. “Are you ready, Emma?” Emma shook her head up and down. Regina nodded and opened her door, Emma following. They both walked up to the door, Regina was getting the keys out of her bag and Emma had her hands in her back pockets. As soon as they opened the door Regina gasped. She had forgotten about that day. There was still glass everywhere, and blood, so much blood. Regina started to tear up. Emma walked behind her and put her hands on her shoulders, rubbing them, “it’s okay, it’s okay, we’re all fine now, we’ll be okay”. She smiled as Regina turned to look at her. Regina cupped Emma’s cheek, but saw something out of the corner of her eye in her lounge area. She looked past Emma, her smile fading. “What?” Emma said turning too look at what Regina was so frightened of. “I...-“ Regina was cut off by a loud roar and something coming at them fiercely. They both ducked to the side, Regina landed on her side and yelped in pain and Emma landed on her stomach. Emma turned her head and saw something. She didn’t know why she knew what it was but she knew, it was the Trisma. She looked at Regina who had her hip cradled in her hands, a piece of glass was stuck in her side. She was breathing heavily. “Calm down, Regina please! Please breathe!” Regina looked at her and slowed her breathing down. “We need to get out of here. Now!” Emma nodded and lifted Regina up. Regina groaned but kept walking.

They were close to the door when it slammed closed and Regina and Emma were thrown against a wall. They both groaned in pain but sat up and tried going to the door again only to be confronted with the Trisma. “𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙠 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙘𝙖𝙣 𝙚𝙨𝙘𝙖𝙥𝙚 𝙢𝙚?“ Regina huffed, “I’ll sure as hell try”. She grabbed a piece of a broken table, one they had just been throw over, and smashed it upside the Trisma’s head. Emma grinned as if she was a proud soccer mom. She shook her head, feeling Reginas hand wrap around hers and tug her, pulling her out of the house. Moments later after they had escaped the house Emma felt something wrap around her ankle and yelled as it tugged her and she fell forwards, she was being dragged back into the house. “EMMA!” Regina ran forwards grimacing at the pain in her side. She really didn’t want to use magic and scare Emma but what could be worse than this. She used everything she had and blasted the Trisma with her magic, purple and magenta flowing out of her hands, it stopped in its tracks, dropping Emma’s legs. Emma looked at Regina and then at the Trisma, her eyes were wide and she was laying on the ground, she lifted herself up onto one of her elbows but ducked her head so she wouldn’t be hit by Reginas magic. Regina kept going until the Trisma exploded into black dust. Regina sighed heavily, heard a distant calling of her name, and dropped to the ground. Passing out from exhaustion.

\- - - - - -

Emma watched as the Trisma exploded into dust, and looked over to Regina who looked exhausted. “Regina?” She watched as Regina fell to the ground. She went to get off the ground to help but something happened.

𝑆ℎ𝑒 𝑟𝑒𝑚𝑒𝑚𝑏𝑒𝑟𝑒𝑑. 𝑆ℎ𝑒 𝑟𝑒𝑚𝑒𝑚𝑏𝑒𝑟𝑒𝑑 𝑅𝑒𝑔𝑖𝑛𝑎 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝐻𝑒𝑛𝑟𝑦 𝑎𝑛𝑑 ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑝𝑎𝑟𝑒𝑛𝑡𝑠. 𝑆ℎ𝑒 𝑟𝑒𝑚𝑒𝑚𝑏𝑒𝑟𝑒𝑑 ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑅𝑒𝑔𝑖𝑛𝑎’𝑠 𝑑𝑎𝑦𝑠 𝑓𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡𝑖𝑛𝑔, 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑖𝑟 𝑑𝑎𝑦𝑠 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑖𝑛𝑔, 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑖𝑟 𝑤𝑒𝑑𝑑𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑖𝑛 2 𝑑𝑎𝑦𝑠 𝑡𝑖𝑚𝑒. 𝑆ℎ𝑒 𝑟𝑒𝑚𝑒𝑚𝑏𝑒𝑟𝑒𝑑 ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑜𝑝𝑒𝑟𝑎𝑡𝑖𝑜𝑛𝑠 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝐻𝑒𝑛𝑟𝑦 𝑎𝑛𝑑 ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑚𝑜𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑠 ℎ𝑜𝑝𝑒 𝑠𝑝𝑒𝑒𝑐ℎ𝑒𝑠. 𝑆ℎ𝑒 𝑟𝑒𝑚𝑒𝑚𝑏𝑒𝑟𝑒𝑑 𝑅𝑒𝑔𝑖𝑛𝑎’𝑠 𝑠𝑚𝑖𝑙𝑒. 𝐸𝑣𝑒𝑟𝑦𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑔.

She snapped out of her trance and ran to Regina, she took off her sweatshirt and wrapped it around Regina’s hip and lifted her fiancé into the car and drove her back to the hospital.


	10. Chapter 10

𝗥𝗘𝗚𝗜𝗡𝗔𝗦 𝗣𝗢𝗩:

Her eyes fluttered open. She hissed immediately at a stabbing pain in her side. She heard shuffling and then found Emma, standing beside her. She smiled at Regina. “What are you smiling at?” Emma moved and leaned closer to Regina. Regina turned her head away to distract herself from how close she had become. “I remember”. Reginas head snapped back around to Emma. “You what!?” Emma laughed, and mocked Regina. “Stop mocking me, Dear. I’m being completely and utterly serious. Now, quit being a fool and tell me, you remember? How much?” She looked up into Emma’s eyes, pleadingly.

Emma smiled at her more and put her hand on Regina’s cheek, “Everything”. Regina sat up and threw herself at Emma. Emma grunted feeling the woman jump on her. They both fell backwards onto the couch. Regina slammed her lips onto Emma’s and she wasn’t thinking about letting go anytime.

After several minutes, Emma pulled away and noticed Regina’s wincing. “You need to go back to your bed, that was stupid of you to jump on me like that with your um whatever it is that’s wrong with you”. Regina snorted, “Well put. I should get that framed in pretty writing and hang it in the foyer”.

“Yeah, yeah”. Emma picked her fiancé up and laid her back down on the bed. Regina pulled her back in for one last kiss before Emma left to go get some food.

\- - - - - - - -

The doctor came in and gave them their discharge papers and said she was fine to leave but to ‘be careful’, they both had looked at each other and knew that meant no intercourse for at least a week. Emma had frowned, she guessed a little harder than she had intended to because Regina slapped her arm and gave her a hard look, which told her to cut her shit.

\- - - - - - -

Snow and David showed up later with Henry and they were all helping Regina get out of the hospital. Emma was pushing Regina’s wheel chair, they wouldn’t let her leave unless she was at least pushed out in one. Snow and David helped Regina into the passenger seat and buckled Henry up in his car seat. (He’s 6). Emma returned from bringing the wheel chair back and threw herself into the drivers seat sighing heavily. She heard a chuckle. “How elegant”. She smirked at Regina and turned the key in the ignition. When they pulled into the driveway of their home Regina’s hand flew to Emma’s, who was opening her door. Emma turned to look at Regina, her eyebrows furrowing. “Isn’t...isn’t the house..” she looked at Henry. “A mess?” Emma relaxed from being tense and grabbed Regina’s hand and smiled softly. “We cleaned it all, it’s okay”. Regina nodded and let go of Emma’s hand and opened the door and began to get out. She walked slowly, but she made it to the door and watched Emma get their son and carry him over to the door.

\- - - - - - - -

“I’m making supper” Regina looked at Emma and began getting off the couch. “No, no you should let me I’m pretty good at cooking I mean I guess I can make some good Mac and Cheese”. She smiled at Regina who stared blankly at her. “Do I look like I want your diabetes in a box? No. I’m making Ropa Vieja. Now sit back down and occupy our son”. Henry shouted “ ROPA VIEJA, ROPA VIEJA!!” Regina allowed herself to laugh and turned, walking into the kitchen. Moments later, Emma could smell amazing foods and her stomach rumbled.

\- - - - - - -

Emma was tickling her son and yelling an assortment of things such as, “the tickle monsters going to get you”. And evilly laughing as she dove in, tickling him until he was screaming. Regina loved seeing the scene, in fact, she missed it so much she didn’t even notice she was crying a little. She wiped the tear, “Dinners ready, kids”. She saw Emma open her mouth and put her hand on her chest, acting offended and Regina smiled at her and turned walking to the dining room.

\- - - - - - - -

After dinner, Emma set up Henry’s bath while Regina cleaned up the mess in the dining room. After Regina finished, she brought Henry upstairs and gave him his bath with Emma distracting him from the water falling down his head, he hated getting his hair washed. They put him in his pajamas and they both kissed his forehead and read him a bedtime story. He had fallen asleep before the book was even done. Regina and Emma both stood up from his bed and gave him one last kiss before exiting.

They walked to their bedroom and got ready for bed themselves. They crawled onto the bed and covered themselves, snuggling close to each other.

“I missed you so much”. Regina said.

“I missed you more”. Emma nuzzled her chin into Regina’s head.

“I love you”. Regina whispered into Emma’s chest.

“I love you too”.

They both fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

MORNING AFTER:

(Smut)

Emma was waking up slowly. She looked down when she felt hot breath against her neck and saw Regina cuddled up next to her. Her arm was around Emma’s waist and one of her legs was wrapped around Emma’s legs. Emma softly chuckled. “Clingy are we?” She turned just enough to try and grab a phone, she didn’t care whose, she was just bored and didn’t want to wake her up.

She felt around on the bedside table and finally grabbed one. She was hoping it would be hers so she could play her games. It was Regina’s. “Oh well”. She whispered. She unlocked it. Of course there was no games. She went through everything on the phone. The last thing she did was go to her camera roll. She noticed a picture of Regina that looked very old. She looked a lot younger- although Regina looked just about the same just...now she was fancier?- and she was wearing a hat and a leopard print top with black shorts and she had a girl and a guy on both of her sides. Her hair was much longer. Her mouth was wide open, smiling. Emma noticed something and pulled the phone closer, looking down to make sure she didn’t wake her up. Was that? Is that a tongue piercing?

Emma bursted out laughing uncontrollably, waking Regina up. Regina flung herself out of Emma’s grasp and stared at the woman who was clutching at her stomach. “What the hell-“ She was cut off by Emma, “YOU HAD- HAHA YOU HAD A-“.

“I had a what, Emma?” She was breathing heavily still frightened from her rude awakening.

“YOU HAD A TONGUE PIERCING” She snorted and laughed and rolled around on the bed. Regina grabbed her chin and forced her to look into her eyes. “Yes I did. Is there a problem with that?” Emma stopped laughing immediately. “No. I think it’s hot”.

“That’s what I thought”. She threw Emma down on the bed and pressed her lips against Emma’s. They both began taking each other’s clothing off. Regina stopped kissing Emma so she could lift her shirt up and over her head. She threw the shirt on the ground and moved in on her neck. She drew lines with her tongue along her jaw and then moved slowly down her neck again, sucking on one spot until Emma moaned. She pulled Emma’s shorts off and pressed her hand against her panties, causing Emma to moan, she smiled against Emma’s neck, feeling the blondes arousal already. She moved down Emma’s neck to her breasts and began nipping and kneading at them as her hand was slipping inside Emma’s panties and when she got to Emma’s clit, she relished in the way Emma moaned. She pressed harder. “Regina...”. In response, Regina bit her neck and began rubbing circles on her bundle of nerves. Emma moaned and began wriggling below her. Regina pressed harder on her heat, making Emma’s back arch, she moved up to Emma’s ear. “Don’t move, Em-ma”. Emma whined in response. Regina pushed down on Emma’s hips forcing her to stay put. Regina moved all the way down and pulled Emma to the edge of the bed, and spread her legs. She stuck her face between Emma’s legs and Emma put her hands over her eyes when she felt her her hot breath against her sensitive spot.

The next thing she felt was Regina’s tongue lick a straight line up her heat. She moaned loudly and one of her hands flew to Regina’s hair and the other she began biting into her wrist to muffle her cry’s. Regina repeated the same movements until Emma was unable to control her loud cry’s and then Regina stuck two fingers in her clit and started thrusting them hard and fast, at the same time she was pressing her tongue against her sensitive area. Emma cried out and she was breathing heavily. “Regina...please... please more.” Regina smiled against her clit and thrusted her fingers faster, adding another finger, and pressed her tongue against her clit. Emma cried out and came, Regina kissed her thigh and moved onto the bed and laid on her side next to Emma as she came down from her high. Emma turned her head at Regina and wiped sweat off her forehead. “Your turn”. She jumped on top of Regina, being careful not to hit her side and pushed her down. She kissed her neck and Regina whispered Emma’s name as she felt her hand tug her underwear off. Emma stuck two fingers in Regina abruptly, causing Regina to yell out loudly. Emma smirked and began thrusting them hard and fast. Regina moaned loudly and said Emma’s name several times. Regina’s back arched off the bed when Emma turned Regina’s head so she could nip at her neck. She moved back to Regina’s lips. “I think it’s really hot that you had a tongue piercing. You should get it again”. She pressed harder against Regina’s nerves. “Abso- ohhh”. Emma grinned. “Absolutely...not...Miss Swan”. Emma stopped, ignoring Regina’s whimper. “But I like it you should get it. “No, Emma. It’s unprofessional!” Emma smirked and brought her fingers that we’re just inside Regina and stuck them into her mouth. And began sucking Regina’s arousal off of them. Regina’s eyes widened, “oh my...” Emma put her other hand against Regina’s mouth, Regina protested but Emma cut in. “You can either get the piercing again, even if is just a small one that’s barely noticeable, or, I’ll stop and I won’t give you what you want right now”. She smirked evilly as Regina scoffed. She removed Emma’s hand from her mouth. And sat up onto her elbows. “I will not be get-“ Emma’s hand pressed hard against Regina’s clit, “Ok, ok I will get it again, just please, please fuck me”. Emma nodded and moved down between her legs and buried her tongue in her clit, causing Regina to cry out. She put her fingers back in and thrusted them at a fast pace. She continued the same movements until Regina came, moaning Emma’s name. They both laid still until they heard a door slam shut, and little feet running down the hallway towards their bedroom. “Oh shit!” Emma yelled and threw herself besides Regina, who covered them up with the comforter just as the little boy bursted in. “I want breakfast mommies! Ooo can we have pancakes? No can we actually have ummm”. He tapped one finger against the side of his mouth and the other was on his hip. Emma laughed at the sight and rolled over burying her face in her hands. Henry stomped to Regina’s side, “Mommy tell her to stop laughing it’s not funny it’s serious I’m having a stylemma about breakfast”. His face contorted into a pouty face. “It’s ‘dilemma’, sweetheart, and she’s just messing around”. She turned to Emma and nudged her with her elbow. “Right, Dear?” Emma stopped laughing, “oh yes, of course, breakfast is a serious matter and must be dealt with carefully”. She snorted again which cause the little boy to jump on the bed. He stood in between both his moms and pointed a waving finger at Emma. “This isn’t funny mommy! I need breakfast and I can’t decide what I want!” Regina grabbed his wrist, “how about pancakes, eggs, and bacon?” He smiled wide. “Yes! Perfect”. He jumped off the the bed and ran towards the stairs. The blonde and brunette slid off the bed and put their robes on. Emma grabbed Regina’s hand and they walked downstairs to make their very hungry little boy some breakfast.


	12. Chapter 12

2 days.

2 days since Regina had felt happy. 2 days since she had her son and her fiancé. 2 days since she didn’t feel numb.

Regina hasn’t even moved out of bed let alone answer her cellphone, so on the third day when Snow broke into her home and stalked up to her room and barged in demanding to speak to her, she was caught off guard.

“Regina. You need to get up. You’re a mother! Your son misses you, he misses Emma! You need to talk to each other, solve this... whatever ... is going on. I know you two, you can overcome anythi-“ she was cut off when Regina abruptly sat up and glared at her, telling snow to shut the hell up before Regina kills her. Snow gasped as she took in Regina’s form. She hadn’t changed her clothes since the day she visited, 2 and a half days ago, and her hair was messy, and her cheeks were flushed. Her eyes. They were the worst part of it all. They were bloodshot, it looked like she may have popped a few veins in her eyes from crying. The bags under her eyes, they were huge. Snow took slow steps towards Regina. “Oh, honey. It’s okay”. Regina looked down and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She didn’t like people seeing her vulnerable, but when Snow talked to her like she was a child, especially after being alone for 2 days when she’s used to at least having her son, she couldn’t help it when her face wrinkled in pain and disgust and she started crying.

Disgust. Yes, disgust. In herself. She was disgusted because she forgot and let the pictures continue on. She was disgusted that she even did it in the first place. She was disgusted that she kept them.

She put her head in her hands and bent over, crying into her hands. She felt a hand, and then another, slowly encasing her into a tight hold. She didn’t move away, in fact she moved closer, leaning into Snow. She didn’t even know what to do. Someone she had treated so awfully for so many years, was now in her home comforting her. She, again, wiped her face with the back of her hand before looking up at Snow’s face. Regina sniffed. When she spoke her voice was hoarse and it sounded like it hurt to speak. “Why are you hear? I mean... what I mean is, I’ve always been awful to you so why are you being so kind?” Snow chuckled lightly. “Because, Regina. Because you and my daughter are true loves. And I know it might not seem like it now, but Emma’s just stubborn. She doesn't know anything else but running. That’s all she’s ever done. She needs someone who can tell her when she’s being stupid, she needs someone to tell her that she doesn’t need to run anymore because everything she needs is right here”. She pointed a finger towards Regina and then waved her hand around the room. She kept going when Regina didn’t speak. “She’s not angry with you, at all”. Regina scoffed. “Did she tell you that? Because she seemed extremely angry at me-“.

“I spoke to her Regina”. Regina’s eyes widened and she pulled away. “When? When did you- it doesn’t matter when just, is she okay?” Regina finally met Snow’s gaze. “Yeah, she is. She told me shes not angry with you. She wishes you would’ve told her. She wants to talk with you but she doesn’t know how, it’s because, as I said earlier, she’s used to running, Regina, she’s not used to doing the coming back thing. She knows she overreacted and should’ve shrugged it off and moved on. She’s just scared”. Regina nodded, a feeling of... hope... coming over her. “She... she wants to talk?” When Snow nodded Regina wrapped her arms around Snow who returned the hug. “Thank you, Snow”. Snow closed her eyes and hugged her tighter. “You’re welcome, Regina. And like I said a few days ago. I’m always, 𝙖𝙡𝙬𝙖𝙮𝙨, here for you.” She pulled away. “And since you’re going to be my daughter in law, I will love you like a daughter, and protect you like you’re my daughter. So if you ever need a mom... or something”. She shrugged. “Forget it, just come to me whenever you need someone to talk to, okay?” Regina nodded, “Of course and Snow, really, thank you for everything”. She looked down, “and I love you too”. It was barely audible but it made Snow smile. She sat up with her usual peppy, bounciness and walked out. “I expect Henry to be picked up later by a 𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮 happy, soon to be married couple?” Regina smiled nervously. She didn’t do or say anything else. She felt like she was going to throw up. But she got up and walked to the door.

\- - - - - - - -

Emma finally found the courage to talk to Regina. To tell her how sorry she was for the way she overreacted. She knows she was in the wrong. She knows it wasn’t anything to be that mad over, so here she is. Standing in front of Regina’s mansion, playing with her jacket zipper. She slowly worked her way up the path and stood on the front door. She bit her lip nervously. She stood there for a good 5 minutes, raising her fist to knock, but getting scared and returning it back to her side.

She finally built the courage and raised her fist, as she was about to knock the door burst open, and Regina wasn’t even paying attention, she was fishing her keys out of her purse and she bumped into Emma, who yelped when she was knocked over. She heard Regina say, “Oh!”, before they both fell over.

Emma slowly got back up to her feet, she watched as Regina moved to sit on her knees, picking up items that had fallen out of her bags, mumbling a slur of curse words. Emma doesn’t think Regina’s noticed it was her because she hasn’t said a word. And she was right.

Regina turned her head slightly still not completely looking at the other woman who stood there, thumbs in her front pockets, head crooked to the side, watching her, “You should warn someone or, I don’t know, knock? This mess could have been avoided”. Emma chuckled. “Yeah it could’ve but, I guess I was scared”. She watched as Regina’s head whipped around to stare blankly at her. Emma swore she gave herself whiplash. “Em-ma?” Emma tore her eyes away from Regina, the way she said her name, it made her eyes fill with salty tears immediately. Regina pushed herself off the ground, leaving her belongings on the behind. She clasped her hands in front of herself. “I was just coming to find you”. Her eyes moved to the ground as she looked down, unable to keep eye contact. A tear dropped. “I know what I did was selfish and it was awful and I know you feel corrupted and you have every right to hate me and of course I’d understand if you don’t want to be with me-“ she was cut off when she felt two warm hands press against the side of her cheeks, and her face being lifted to Emma who pressed her lips against Regina’s. Regina leaned into the kiss, her hands moved to Emma’s biceps and she clung to her, never wanting to let go. When they pulled away, Emma put her forehead against Regina’s. They both cried silently, “I’m so sorry, Regina. I didn’t mean to pull away. I am just so used to running I... I keep forgetting that I don’t need to anymore because everything I need is here and you, you’re my everything”. Emma held on to the sides of Regina’s face and she felt tears on her hands. Regina didn’t say anything. She just wrapped her arms around Emma and they held each other.

“I love you so much, Regina”. Emma whispered into the other woman’s shoulder.

“I love you too, Emma”.


	13. Chapter 13

Regina forgot how much she loved waking up to the feeling of another person wrapped around her. And not just any person. Emma Swan. She loved how she wrapped herself around Regina like a child clinging to their favorite stuffed animal. She loved the smell of Emma, and the feeling of her blonde locks that clung to her chest and Emma’s face from sweat.

Regina reached her hand out brushed her hair out of her face, cupping Emma’s cheek and then let her hand slide down to her neck. She pushed her lips against Emma’s even though she was asleep. Emma began waking up. “Well that’s a great way to wake up”. She yawned and then stretched, her arms going above her head, letting out a big huff. Regina rolled her eyes at her. “You’re a child”. Emma giggled, not a laugh, a giggle. “But you love my childishness”. She rolled over and started playfully poking at Regina who smacked her hands away. “I do 𝙣𝙤𝙩, Miss Swan! Touch me again and you will surely find out what I am capable of”. She smirked when Emma’s smile dropped. But then she smiled again. “What do you have in mind?” She climbed on top of Regina and interlocked her fingers with Regina’s. Regina clicked her tongue. “Oh, would you get off of me”. The ends of Emma’s mouth turned upwards and she leaned forwards, peppering kisses on her jaw and neck. Regina tilted her head so Emma could see more of her neck. Emma bit down on her neck and then kissed it to soothe it. She trailed her fingers down to the hem of Regina’s night dress and lifted it up. Regina moaned and her head rolled backwards.

Emma inserted two digits into her folds and started thrusting, causing Regina to immediately start whimpering and writhing beneath her.

She was about to continue in other ways when they heard stomping feet. Emma pulled Reginas dress down and threw herself under the covers. Regina couldn’t help but snort and then she laughed loudly when Emma poked her head from under the covers. The little boy burst into the room, a frown plastered on his face. “MOMMIES”. He yelled. He came to a stop, his hands were held out before him. “Are you okay? I heard yelling”. Emma laughed so hard that she rolled of the bed. Regina removed her elbows from underneath her and fell down to her pillow. She used that same pillow to cover her face. The room erupted into laughter. The little boy walked closer, and his face held nothing but confusion. Emma slowly began getting up from the floor and looked over at Henry. “Yeah, Kid. We’re great”. Henry’s frown turned into a bright smile at that. “Good because I’m starving”. His face turned serious. “Not hungry, 𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙧𝙫𝙞𝙣𝙜“. Regina barked with laughter underneath the pillow causing both Emma and Henry to look towards her. The two looked at each other and proceeded to jump on top of Regina. Henry yelled, “TICKLE WAR”. And Emma and Henry tickled Regina until she was out of breath.

\- - - - - - - -

After breakfast, Snow came over. She had all the wedding plans and books. “So I believe we should have it by your tree which we’ve already discussed”. She nodded towards Emma and Regina who nodded in return. Emma’s hand slid over to Reginas and they smiled at each other. Snow continued on, “I’m going to go with Regina today and we are going to choose a dress, I will cover the costs-“. “No, Snow. That’s alright. I am capable of paying for my own things, thank you”. Snow hushed her immediately. “It’s the least I can do”. And she gave Regina a look that told her she wasn’t changing her mind anytime soon. “And Emma, David will take you to find a suitable tux, sound good, ladies?” They both nodded in agreement and stood up. Emma gave Regina a goodbye kiss and they went their separate ways.

\- - - - - - -

At the dress shop, Regina was already sick of Snow. She was choosing the most dreadful dresses Regina had ever laid eyes on. But, Regina tried them on hoping she would change her mind once they were on. And she did. Regina started giving up on finding one. She just never saw herself doing this. She walked up to a rack of wedding dresses and searched. And then she saw it.

It was a long dress that was tight fitting around the waist and puffed out at the hips down. It wasn’t to puffy though. It had long, full arm sleeves, and it was lace, and had beautiful white decorations. It was gorgeous. She grabbed it and brought it to the dressing room, not even looking towards Snow. When she walked out in it and went to the mirror, she couldn’t help but tear up. She couldn’t believe it was happening, she was finally in love and she couldn’t be happier. She never thought she’d be in this position but here she was.

Snow didn’t realize Regina had found a dress until she turned the corner and saw Regina standing by a mirror, dressed in the most beautiful gown. She picked up a vail and walked over to Regina. “You look stunning”. She put the vail on Regina’s head. Regina wiped away at her eyes, willing the tears to stop.

But they wouldn’t.

“What’s wrong, honey?” Snow cooed as she grabbed Regina’s hand and turned her towards herself. “I’m not quite sure. I just never expected to find love, let alone somebody who could love me. But...but now I have someone and she’s obnoxious yes, but I can’t find myself ever going a day without her and... I don’t know i suppose I just never expected to be in this position and its a bit over whelming and I just never thought I deserved happiness because I’ve always been so awful”. Snow brought Regina in for a hug. “You can’t think like that, Regina. I know you might feel as though you don’t deserve to be happy, but you do. You really do. You’ve been through so much and you’ve finally found someone who you can trust, and most importantly who trusts and loves you. You need to start thinking more highly of yourself and not as if you’re lucky to know everyone else because from my point of view, we’re all lucky to have you”. She finished and pulled away from Regina. She reached up and wiped away Reginas tears. “You really are such a mom”. She sniffled and chuckled. Snow laughed along and nodded. “So this is the one?” Regina nodded, “I believe so”.

\- - - - - - - -

Emma and David entered the tuxedo shop. A man walked up to them, “Is this your wife? She’s gorgeous”. Emma and David looked at each other and bursted out laughing. David stopped after a couple seconds and hushed Emma. “No, I apologize for that but no, she’s my daughter, she’s the one getting married”. The man understood immediately. “Who’s the lucky woman?” He started walking towards a rack and searched through the tuxes. Emma followed closely at heel, she didn’t answer, she just started thinking about Regina and her eyes, her lips, her smile- “Hello? Hon? I think this is perfect”. He smiled and held out a tux. It was white and it had diamond cuffs, and a black pocket square. Emma nodded and went to the changing rooms.

She walked out, both men turning towards her. “Wow, you pull off tux’s better than most men” the man stated matter of factly. David nodded in agreement. Emma walked to the mirror and observed herself. She couldn’t lie, she looked great. “I love it”. David nodded yet again, “Me too, I think it’s perfect”.

\- - - - - - -

“Why can’t I see itttt”. Emma whined. Regina smacked her upper arm. “Quit whining, you sound like a child. And because, Dear, you’re not allowed too, i am not traditional but considering my past, I won’t let anything happen to ruin this day”. She simply stated. Emma threw her head back and groaned.

“Fine”.


	14. Chapter 14

Side note: this isn’t what I was expecting to write. I wanted it to be something completely different but I don’t think I could do that to you guys. Haha.

\- - - - -

Today’s the day.

Today’s the day Emma and Regina are getting married. Emma couldn’t wait to have Regina in her arms again. She hasn’t seen her for 2 days because of Regina and Snow. They wanted to keep it ‘traditional’. Emma hated the idea.

\- - - - - -

Regina and Snow were getting ready in one room and Emma was just across the hall getting ready in hers. Regina was head to toe in glam. She had her hair half up, half down and a pretty diamond and pearl head peace was placed in her hair, along with the vail. She had light make up on, a shimmery white eyeshadow, and mascara. She didn’t want her face to be a mess in case she cried; she had a diamond and pearl necklace, and her stunning gown. She wore heals as well. She was so excited for today, she finally gets to see Emma. She could barely stay away from her any longer, especially with knowing she was just across the hall.

\- - - - - -

Emma was alone in her dressing room. She had asked for some privacy because her mom and dad were getting a bit overwhelming. She was folding her handkerchief in a triangle, only to stuff it into her pocket, “Good enough”. She whispered to herself. There was a loud knock at the door that startled Emma. Emma began walking towards it praying that it was Regina only for the person to knock even louder and heavier. Emma opened the door and she couldn’t help the look of complete and utter shock. Her throat was dry, “Ruby?” The brunette with red streaks smiled. “Yeah, babe it’s me. Look I came here to tell you something”. Emma shook her head, “babe? What? No! I’m not yours I’m marrying Regina. I’m not with you anymore I haven’t seen you in years!” The brunette looked at her with something that only made Emma uneasy. “Oh yeah? And where is this...this 𝙍𝙚𝙜𝙞𝙣𝙖?“ Emma just stared at her. The woman smacked her across the face. “What the HELL?” Emma yelled. She grabbed at her face and looked at the woman who was moving closer. “Where. Is. She”. Emma noticed people surrounding them. “It’s none of your business you should leave. Now”. Emma moved to exit the room when Regina came out of her room. She looked very confused and... she looked beautiful. Ruby scoffed, “This her?” Regina eyed the woman, “Excuse me?” The woman began walking closer to Regina, Emma gripped Ruby’s arm, “Enough. Leave”. The woman turned to look at Emma. Emma started pushing her out the door when she lunged at Regina. “SHES MINE”. Regina yelped and the woman and Regina toppled over to the ground. The woman pulled on Regina’s hair and yanked at her dress as Regina tried getting her off. Emma ran over, “GET OFF OF HER! GET OFF!” Regina was yelling, just yelling. It made Emma extremely emotional and she grabbed ahold of the woman and threw her off of Regina and to the side. The woman slid across the floor. She immediately stood up and ran out of the room.

Emma crouched down next to Regina who had her hand against her head, she guessed she had a headache from the vail getting ripped out of her head. Her hair was still perfect though. She pulled up the sleeve of her dress and sat up, wrapping her arms around Emma. “Who was that?” Was all Regina could say through her tears. Emma nuzzled closer into the other woman’s shoulder, “I’m so sorry, Regina”. She sniffled and Regina pulled away. She was still very close to Emma, their foreheads almost touching. “Why are you sorry? It’s not your fault”. Emma nodded and wiped a tear. “She was an ex of mine. She came asking where you were I tried getting her to leave and that’s when-”. She waved a hand around, “when that happened”. Regina nodded, “I see. Well, that’s not your fault now is it?” Emma looked at Regina now. Regina smiled at her and put her hand on Emma’s bicep and stood up, she reached her hand out to Emma who grabbed it and stood up. They hadn’t even noticed all the people surrounding them. Snow walked over to them, kind of running actually; “Oh my, are you guys alright, Regina? Are you alright? Emma oh my goodness you’re a mess there’s dust and dirt all over your white tuxedo I’ll have to clean it, oh! Regina we’ll need to fix your hair-“. Emma grabbed her moms shoulder, “it’s okay, mom, we still have a couple hours until the wedding”. Snow nodded and grabbed Regina’s hand and dragged her back into the room to fix her up. Emma laughed seeing Regina stumbling. And then she felt David grab her arm and the next thing she knew, she was being pulled into the other room.


	15. Chapter 15

Emma was standing at the front of the room next to her father and Henry. Henry was grasping onto the rings and intensely staring at them as if they were going to jump out of his hands.

Emma couldn't help the nervousness she was feeling. It wasn’t bad nervousness, she was just finally going to be able to be with the woman she loved, and partially because she has to kiss her in front of everyone and she hates that everyone will be staring at them.

Her thoughts are interrupted when the doors slowly opened and music began playing. And wow...

Regina walks in, somehow even more beautiful than she saw her earlier. Her hair and make up and the dress all together. Emma started crying as soon as she entered. Emmas hand covered her mouth so she could silence her cries. She caught Reginas eye, she gave her a look that told her, 𝙨𝙚𝙧𝙞𝙤𝙪𝙨𝙡𝙮? 𝙉𝙤𝙬 𝙞𝙢 𝙜𝙤𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙤 𝙘𝙧𝙮...

Mary Margaret was walking with Regina, arm in arm. As soon as they got up to the front, Snow hugged Regina, and lifted her vail. Regina walked up to Emma, both of them now crying. Emma lifted her hand up and wiped away her tears and Regina did the same.

Their vows were over with and it was time. Henry came over proudly with the rings, he stood just as David had told him, one hand holding the rings and the other behind his back, like a gentleman. Regina and Emma both leaned down and kissed his cheek, telling him how proud they were of him. His mouth moved into a wide mouthed grin and he walked with a bit of swagger back to his spot next to his grandfather.

Emma and Regina took turns sliding their rings onto each other’s fingers.

\- - - - -

Ruby exited the building she couldn’t comprehend what was happening. 𝙀𝙢𝙢𝙖𝙨 𝙜𝙚𝙩𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙢𝙖𝙧𝙧𝙞𝙚𝙙? 𝘼𝙣𝙙 𝙩𝙤 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙥𝙤𝙞𝙡𝙚𝙙 𝙧𝙞𝙘𝙝 𝙜𝙞𝙧𝙡? 𝙄 𝙘𝙖𝙣𝙩 𝙡𝙚𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙥𝙚𝙣... 𝙄 𝙘𝙖𝙣𝙩... 𝙄𝙛 𝙀𝙢𝙢𝙖 𝙙𝙤𝙚𝙨𝙣𝙩 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙩 𝙢𝙚 𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙟𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙩𝙤 𝙛𝙞𝙣𝙙 𝙖𝙣𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙬𝙖𝙮 𝙩𝙤 𝙨𝙚𝙥𝙚𝙧𝙖𝙩𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙢.

\- - - - - -

They finished with the rings and Snow gave them a ‘hope speech’ everyone calls, basically telling them how happy she was for them and how she was so excited to see them happy. The pastor wished them well and finally, “You may kiss your bride”. Emma smiled happily and put her hand on Reginas cheek. They were inches from each other’s faces, smiling happy, the inches closing-

Ruby burst into the room. “Hello everyone! So glad to see you all, Emma! How nice to see you again”. She held her arms out. Emma glared at her, pulling Regina closer to her chest. “You’re crazy. You need to leave. Now”. Ruby smirked, walking closer. “You see, I thought I wanted you but I forgot all about who I really came to see, Ive known this person for a while”. She was basically standing next to them now. She looked towards Regina, “isn’t that right, babe”. Regina scoffed and her face held utter confusion. “Excuse me?!” She half yelled, “I have no idea who the hell you are and why you’re tying so hard to get in between Emma and I but-“ the woman surged forward and did the most horrifying thing Emma ever witnessed.

She kissed Regina.

\- - - - - -

A collective gasp from everyone in the room was all Emma could hear. Regina immediately shoved her off of herself. “What the HELL was that!?” She yelled this time, not holding back. Emma stood there in shock not being able to move. Ruby smiled and stepped closer to Regina. “I’m only taking what I want”. Regina shoved her away, causing her to fall down the 2 steps. “you need to leave. You’re a psychopath”. She walked closer and pointed a finger at her and then at the door. “If I see your face again, I will kill you myself”. The woman stood up and basically ran out of the room.

Regina turned around and her face dropped. Emma looked sad, but most of all, heartbroken. Regina walked up to Emma, putting her hands on her cheeks, “it’s okay, Emma, it’s not your fau-“

“Do you know her, Regina?”. Regina almost stumbled backwards at the harshness of her words. “What? Of course not, Emma. I’ve never talked to her before”. Emma looked into her eyes, now crying fully. “But she 𝙠𝙞𝙨𝙨𝙚𝙙 you! She called you babe! She said she was here for you!” Reginas heart started pounding as realization hit. The woman wanted this. She wanted to trick Emma into believing that that was true. Regina knows Emma and she knows that Emma takes things to heart because of her past, she has issues believing people and trusting people and she knew that Ruby just made Emma lose all her trust in Regina.

Regina grew angry as she thought about everything. When she spoke, her voice sounded strangled from crying. “No, Emma. You do 𝙣𝙤𝙩 get to think like this”. She grabbed Emma’s hand. “I would 𝙣𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧 lie to you. I have no idea who that woman is but i know her intentions were to hurt you and cause you to lose all your trust in me, but I promise, I have no idea who she is”. She finished and lifted Emma’s chin to look at her. “I promise”. Emma blinked and a tear fell.

\- - - - -

“I know”. Regina sighed with relief when Emma finally spoke. “I know you wouldn’t ever do that to me. I trust you. I believe you”. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma, holding her closer than ever. She was so close to losing her.

They excused themselves, apologizing to everyone. They took Henry and they went home, telling Snow they would have a reception another time, right now, they just needed to be together.


	16. Chapter 16

Last chapter! Thank you for staying with me so long. I’m sorry this is so short but I kinda lost inspiration as I have started a new one on ao3 (it’s called Help by BSwanqueen) I will be writing all my fan fictions on there from now on and will be moving this one to ao3 as well!! Thank you for all the comments and amazing feedback. Love you all 3.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Regina and Emma exited the building, saying ‘goodbyes’, and ‘thank you’s’. Henry was skipping the middle of them, holding his mothers hands. They’d lift him and swing him and he’d giggle. It was the perfect moment. It was all they could ask for.

They got into the yellow bug, buckling Henry into his car seat. Emma blasted music and was basically screaming the lyrics. Regina would pipe in every so often and sing along, but mostly encouraged Henry too sing along.

They pulled up to the mansion. Emma walked around and took the boy out of his car seat, turning around just in time to see her wife exiting the vehicle. She look beautiful. Her hair was a bit messy from the incident, but she looked amazing. Regina closed the car door and walked to her family, grabbing ahold of Emma’s hand and kissing her son on the forehead. They walked to the mansion, Regina immediately went upstairs to change out of the dress. She came back downstairs in silky pajamas, grabbing hold of Henry too give him a bath while Emma changed out of her suit. Emma walked into the bathroom that was full of giggles and splashing and a smile was plastered on her face as she took in the scene of her wife and son.

After the bath, they all went downstairs and fought over what movie to watch. They settled on the Mama Mia series. Emma looked at Regina and leaned in for a kiss. “Should we talk about earlier?” Regina played with Emma’s hair. “No, not right now anyways. Perhaps tomorrow. I’m happy right now, and I don’t want to think about anything other than my family right now”. She smiled and looked down at Henry, who was no sleeping between them. Emma smiled down at the boy as well. “Okay, I love you”. “I love you to, Emma”. They snuggled closer together and eventually fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is already on ff.net but I want it here too. Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
